


Building Christmas Traditions

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Yu and Yosuke spend their first Christmas together!  This is a prompt request for Silvered_Fox as part of the Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange!  I hope you enjoy :D





	Building Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvered_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvered_Fox/gifts).



Yosuke and Yu had both climbed into bed after getting ready to sleep, Yosuke curled up over Yu’s arm as the silver haired man gently ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.  Yu had just been about to turn the light off and shift down so he could lay next to Yosuke when he was interrupted by a sleepy question from the man he loved.  “So, what’s your family tradition?” he asked, and Yu raised an eyebrow and tilted his head questioningly.  “I meant for Christmas,” Yosuke explained.  “It’s coming up and I figured we should try to come up with something ourselves.”  He was looking up at Yu, eyes slowly looking more awake as he grew excited about the idea, and Yu suddenly had a feeling they were about to be up later than planned.

He thought over Yosuke’s words, realizing that it was probably coming up since this would be their first Christmas together in the new apartment.  It would be nice, he thought, to have some sort of tradition that was fully their own.  However…  “My family doesn’t celebrate Christmas,” Yu admitted.  “At least my parents don’t.  They only celebrate traditional holidays like New Years.”  Yosuke looked disappointed as Yu continued.  “Nanako and my uncle do have their own little tradition, but honestly I didn’t take part the year I was in Inaba because I spent it with you guys.”  That Christmas Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie had all hung out due to not having “girlfriends” to spend it with that year.  Yosuke knew now that for Yu at least that had been by choice, and he had spent it with the person he had wished to take out on a Christmas date.  He blushed at the thought.

“Man, how lame that your first experience was hanging out with a bunch of dudes,” Yosuke muttered, and Yu laughed.

“I quite enjoyed it.  In fact, it’s my fondest Christmas memory,” he said honestly.  Unfortunately, every holiday that they were in college, Yosuke had to return to Inaba while Yu had to spend it with his parents, so this would be their first Christmas they would get to spend as a couple. 

“Well, we’re definitely going to fix that this year,” Yosuke promised, a determined glint in his eyes.  Yu just grinned, knowing if he admitted to Yosuke just the fact they’d be spending it together would make it the best Christmas ever his boyfriend wouldn’t like that.

“So, what did your family do for Christmas?” Yu asked, and an odd look crossed Yosuke’s face.  He almost looked a bit ashamed. 

“Well…” Yosuke said.  “Apparently once I found out about Santa Claus as a kid, watching some Western holiday movie, I began to bug my parents about it until we started celebrating it.”  Yu laughed while Yosuke buried his face in the pillow.  “It’s not funny Narukami!” he said grumpily, and Yu leaned forward and pressed his lips into Yosuke’s hair.

“I think it’s cute,” he said, nuzzling the side of Yosuke’s head until he peeked at him again in exasperation.  Yu’s gentle smile finally drew him back out again and he rolled over onto his back.  “So we did the usual chicken dinner and Christmas cake that a lot of families do, but we also had all the Christmas decorations, and I would get a gift from Santa until I was old enough to know he wasn’t real,” Yosuke admitted.  “I think Teddie really enjoys Christmas though.  He looks forward to it every year.”

“It sounds really special,” Yu admitted.  “Unfortunately, we’re much too late to order any fried chicken, but I am fairly certain I can make you some instead.”

“Partner, your fried chicken would taste much better, I promise,” Yosuke said, his eyes sparkling in excitement.  “We should also go and get some Christmas decorations!  We can get a mini tree and some garland and lights…”  Yosuke suddenly trailed off.  “I mean, if you want to that is,” he said sheepishly.

Yu leaned forward, nuzzling their noses together before saying, “I’d love that.  Also, you better not have any plans Christmas Eve, because I’m taking you on a date.”  Yosuke grinned happily at that, because honestly as a teen he had always dreamed about having a date for Christmas and it had been pretty disappointing that once they started dating they had been forced to be apart over winter break.  Yu spent the summers in Inaba so his parents had been pretty insistent on winter break being in the city since New Years was such an important holiday for them. 

“I think I can pencil you in,” Yosuke joked, and Yu snorted against Yosuke’s hair since he had shifted to rest on the top of his head.

“Can we sleep now?” he asked hopefully and Yosuke chuckled, before nodding. 

“Night, Yu,” he said, wrapping his arms around Yu’s waist.

“Goodnight, Yosuke,” Yu replied.

The next day after work, Yu and Yosuke headed out to the closest department store to their apartment in order to start picking out their Christmas decorations.  As they wandered through the holiday decoration section, Yosuke spotted one area in particular that caused a chill to run up his spine.  He glanced over at Yu and internally debated on whether he should say something or try his best to ensure his boyfriend didn’t see it.  Unfortunately, by the way Yu’s eyes suddenly lit up and he began to make a beeline for the very section that had caught Yosuke’s attention, the brunet knew he was doomed.  “Yosuke, take a look at these!” Yu said excitedly.  It was a whole section of cat shaped Christmas ornaments.

Yosuke plastered a grin on his face before making his way over.  “What do we have here?”

Yu picked up two ornaments that were felt and were cats wearing Santa hats.  “We can have a kitten tree,” Yu said seriously, and Yosuke couldn’t help but feel his heart melt at how excited the normally stoic man looked.  He looked over at the ornaments and spotted a few that didn’t look so bad if he was honest with himself and felt his resolve crumble.

“I guess you could say that would really be our new Christmas tradition,” he grinned, picking up one of the ones he liked.  It looked like one of the stray cats in Inaba resting on a fish shape that was wrapped in Christmas lights.  “Let’s pick out some for our tree!”

“You sure?” Yu asked, suddenly backtracking.  “This is kind of your favorite holiday so…”

Yosuke shook his head.  “This is Our Christmas Tradition,” he said firmly.  “I want you to contribute too!  And this will be a perfect way to do that!”

Yu’s eyes softened as he gratefully looked at Yosuke before picking out several ornaments that he liked, looking pleased when Yosuke did as well.  Once they filled a basket with ornaments and lights for the tree, they moved on to get some garland decorated with holly for the mantle.  Their fireplace was really just for decoration, but it felt fitting to give it some flair for the holidays.  Next, they each picked out a stocking to hang, Yu’s a cat in a Santa hat and Yosuke’s a snowman with headphones.  The last thing they did was pick out a mini tree, a small one for their apartment since they couldn’t really fit anything too terribly big. 

Once they got home after checking out and grabbing coffee to warm themselves up from the chill winter weather, they got straight to work on decorating.  Yosuke insisted on setting up the Christmas tree since it was something he was used to back home, finding it much easier with the mini tree that only had two parts instead of a bunch of individual branches that needed to be set up.  Yu, meanwhile, threw up the decorations on the mantle, looking fondly at both their stockings which had matching Christmas hangers that he hooked them on.  Yu’s was a sleigh with a cat sleeping on it, while Yosuke’s was four snowmen that looked like a rock band.  Once he was done hanging the stockings, he turned to help Yosuke decorate the tree.  Yosuke had Christmas music playing from his laptop, all jazzy or big bang type renditions of the classics, and as they worked Yu was struck by how domestic this felt.

Decorating for Christmas wasn’t something his family did growing up, but he can definitely tell why Yosuke seemed to enjoy it so much.  He looked across the small tree at his boyfriend, watching the serious look on the brunet’s face as he chose where to hang each ornament, completely absorbed in what he was doing, and felt completely at ease.  Yosuke suddenly looked up, seeming to notice the gaze trained on him, and smiled his nervous, self-conscious grin that always came out when he spotted Yu staring at him.  “What’s up?” he asked.

 “I’m glad we decided to do this,” Yu admitted, placing an ornament shaped like a pawprint on the tree.

“Well, I mean, I am too, but I feel like there’s more to it than that,” Yosuke replied, tilting his head curiously.

Yu looked back at him, before saying straightforwardly, “It feels like we’re a family.”  His face remained stoic, but Yu could tell by the warm tone of his voice and the look in his eyes that internally he was happy.  To Yu’s further happiness, Yosuke’s reaction was to flush while shooting him a wide smile.

“You know, it really does,” he said.  “And I like that too.”

It was Yu’s turn to blush, and he noted the look of victory that crossed Yosuke’s face as a reaction.  He subtly turned his head away, covering his face with the back of his hand in embarrassment, until Yosuke stepped around the tree and tugged his hand down.  “You look cute,” he said.  “I hardly get to see you like this, while you see me all the time.  I think I deserve to see it.”

Yu blushed harder while studying the excited expression of his boyfriend.  He reached forward, cupping his face with both hands, thumbs gently rubbing his cheeks while Yosuke stared back at him in anticipation.  Yu leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss on Yosuke’s lips, his boyfriend meeting him eagerly halfway before pressing his body against Yu’s while wrapping his arms around his neck.  Yu’s hands drifted to dig into Yosuke’s hair instead, hands cupping the base of his neck instead.  He felt Yosuke suddenly shiver against him, since the back of his neck was a known sensitive spot to both of them.  He whined at the sensation while Yu chuckled against his lips.  “We’ll never finish decorating if we keep this up,” he said, hovering just over Yosuke’s hungry mouth, and brown eyes glared at him in reply.

“And whose fault is that!?” Yosuke asked, before reluctantly pulling away.  “You’re right though, we need to finish this up because I promised Ted I would send him a picture of it.”

Yu chuckled, for he felt it endearing how much Yosuke catered to Teddie even if he was loath to admit it.  He really was a good older brother.  Once they finished up the decorations, Yosuke took several pictures with his phone before posting them and sending a shot directly to their friends.  They got a lot of teasing remarks about the tree, but Yu couldn’t help but feel proud of it and glad Yosuke agreed to let them decorate it that way.  It really was their own holiday tradition and he looked forward to getting new ornaments in the coming years.

Several days later, it was finally Christmas Eve, and both men started off their festivities by getting home from work and changing into the Christmas sweaters Yosuke’s parents had sent them.  Yosuke’s was a more traditional red and green with white snowflakes and reindeer decorating it, while Yu’s was blue and white with silver snowflakes all along it.  “I think my parents prefer you,” Yosuke commented as he looked at both their sweaters.  They were both honestly the same quality, but Yu’s just looked so sharp and made his boyfriend look even more handsome than usual.

“Don’t be silly,” Yu replied.  He was in the kitchen preparing their Christmas Eve dinner, frying up the chicken while the potato salad chilled in the fridge.  Yosuke had picked up a Christmas cake on the way home from work and it was sitting on the counter for after their meal.  “Your sweater is perfect for you.”  He grinned at Yosuke, giving him an obvious look over, before returning his attention to the chicken.  Yosuke blushed, suddenly feeling better about his sweater, while watching Yu work from a safe distance.  He always managed to get some of the oil to splatter on him when he crowded his boyfriend’s space when he was frying anything.

Once Yu was done, he brought their meal to the table and poured them both some champagne.  Yosuke thought it a fancy choice, especially considering what they were eating, but it somehow seemed to work.  “Itadakimasu!” Yosuke said before digging in, appreciation immediately crossing his face the moment he took his first bite of chicken.  “This is way better than KFC,” he said straightforwardly, while Yu looked pleased.  His favorite thing in the world was watching Yosuke enjoy his food, so it was perfect that these days he got to see it almost every day.

After a very satisfying meal, Yosuke quickly washed the dishes before they threw on their winter jackets for the next part of their date.  Yosuke almost forgot yet again to wear gloves until Yu handed him a pair, narrowing his eyes in warning until Yosuke sheepishly slipped them on.  “There, you happy?” he asked, spreading both hands in front of Yu to show they were on securely, while Yu nodded.

“I don’t understand why you don’t want to wear them all the time,” Yu commented as they headed out the door, immediately reaching over to grab Yosuke’s hand as they headed downstairs.

“Because it stops me from being able to feel everything,” Yosuke grumbled, and Yu chuckled.

“When your hands are numb with cold you can’t feel anything anyway,” he pointed out.

“Hush you,” Yosuke replied, and Yu couldn’t help but laugh at that.  As they walked to the train station, Yosuke chattered away as usual, not minding at all the fact he dominated most of the conversation.  He knew he always held Yu’s attention in his responses to what Yosuke was saying and in the way the other man would glance over at him.  He remembered once telling Yu years ago that he was afraid Yu would grow tired of it, but the young man had seriously replied that it would never happen and Yosuke hadn’t worried about it again since. 

He was infinitely curious about where Yu would be taking him on their date, but knew that he would refuse to tell him until they got there.  He was a stickler about not ruining surprises while Yosuke was terrible about it; he always got too excited and inevitably would slip up and give it away.  Yu found that endearing while Yosuke couldn’t help but find it a little irritating Yu wouldn’t even drop him a hint.  But, it was one of the charms of Narukami Yu.

Not long after they got off at their train spot, Yosuke noting that it was the Nakameguro station.  He knew that the area was famous during cherry blossom season, but couldn’t figure out why they would be going there until he spotted a blue glow in the distance.  As they walked closer to the river, Yosuke let out a gasp as he realized what was causing the glow.  All of the cherry blossom trees along the river, bare now due to it being winter, were strung up with blue lights.  The lights cast a blue glow all along the river which looked incredibly gorgeous.  It was crowded, for obvious reasons, but Yosuke didn’t mind because it allowed them to huddle close together as they slowly made their way along the river walk.  Yu silently watched Yosuke’s expressions of wonder and amazement, feeling perfectly content as he enjoyed observing the brunet appreciate the scenery.  The blue glow from the lights made Yosuke’s eyes appear even brighter than usual, and Yu found himself studying the way it tinted his skin and subtly changed his appearance. 

Yosuke turned to look at him, cheeks flushed in the chill air, and he said softly, “You know, something like this was what I always dreamt a Christmas date would be like.  Thanks, partner.”  Yosuke had such a soft, warm smile on his face that Yu felt himself immediately drawn to the man.  He leaned forward, his breath misting in the chill air, and gave Yosuke a steady look.

“Me too,” he said, an imperceptible grin at the corner of his mouth, and Yosuke reached forward and gently grabbed the collar of his jacket, tugging him even closer until their mouths were hovering inches apart.

“Although, honestly, I imagined being in charge of the date,” he added thoughtfully, “but you pretty much set it up just how I imagined it.”

“I am well versed in Hanamura Yosuke,” Yu joked, before diving in for the kiss, swiftly moving in for the warmth of Yosuke’s mouth to combat the freezing cold air.  Both men were so wrapped up in each other, they completely forgot the fact they were in a public place in the middle of a busy walkway.  Yu huddled in close to Yosuke for warmth, the sunshine man always seeming to run a bit hotter than he did, while Yosuke snugly snaked his arms around his waist to give him better access.  When they pulled apart, they noticed a few curious onlookers and quickly began heading back to the train station while looking pretty embarrassed. 

“Ok, now this really feels like a date I would plan,” Yosuke laughed, while Yu shook his head.

“Did you enjoy it at least?” he asked, and Yosuke beamed at him.

“Best Christmas ever,” he promised, and Yu looked relieved.

“For me too,” he agreed, and Yosuke squeezed his hand in appreciation.  He was hoping that their Christmas Eve date would become another Christmas tradition and was looking forward to many other in the years to come.


End file.
